Reference is made to Canadian Patent 1,264,443 (Spehar) issued Jan. 16, 1990 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,111 (Neulander et al) issued Sep. 7, 1999 to Hudson Products Corp (which corresponds to Canadian application 2,262,990) which describe prior art arrangements and the disclosure of these prior patents is hereby incorporated by reference to show the type of installation and use to which the present device can to be put.
Reference is also made to the prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,663 (Grunes) which shows a heat loop arrangement for heating various materials, primarily water, within a container. However this arrangement has not been proposed for and is not suitable for the heating of oil and particularly crude oil in a storage tank